The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) radio access network (RAN) collaboration has addressed massive MIMO systems, and the proposed frame structure is a time division duplex (TDD) with a “header” time slot for user equipment (UE) or user device pilot or training sequence transmission, an uplink (UL) timeslot (optional) and a downlink (DL) timeslot.